


We Are Not The Brave Ones

by smoll_ballerina



Series: A Certain Kind of Magic [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: Jinsoul wants to ask Haseul on a date to Hogsmeade. Haseul doesn't know how much more obvious she needs to be to get Jinsoul to realize she likes her too.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: A Certain Kind of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	We Are Not The Brave Ones

“I just don’t get why you’re so nervous about this,” Sooyoung mumbled through her bite of food. “You guys have been friends since the first day of first year.”

“That’s the point,” Jinsoul mumbled. Her head rested in her hands heavily, forehead pressed to her palms. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

Sooyoung swallowed and gave Jinsoul a look. “You’re an idiot. Any blind person can tell that she likes you back.”

Jinsoul flushed a little at that and screwed her eyes shut. “You keep saying that but it doesn’t make me feel any better about this.”

“Just ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend. We’re allowed to take a trip if we want to, it’ll be perfect.”

Jinsoul picked her head up and crossed her arms on the table. She fiddled with her blue tie with her right hand. “Are you and Jungeun going?”

Sooyoung nodded. “She wants to pick up some stuff at the Joke Shop. She said she was running low and Chaewon and Yeojin won’t lend her anything.”

Jinsoul was silent after that, thinking to herself. She didn’t notice Heejin coming and sitting next to her. “‘Morning,” she said before loading her plate and taking a bite. Jinsoul jumped a bit when she spoke, but settled and mumbled her own response. “You two going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Heejin asked them before she took a drink.

“Yeah. Jinsoul just needs to grow up and ask already,” Sooyoung said. Jinsoul kicked her shin, not caring at the groan Sooyoung let out.

“Cool. I might see you there,” Heejin said.

“5th years can’t go this weekend. They said 6th and 7th years only,” Jinsoul said, looking at her confused.

“Exactly, but 6th and 7th years can bring a friend. Vivi is bringing me, and Jiwoo is bringing Hyejoo and we’re gonna have a little double date,” Heejin explained. She pulled at her red and gold tie loosening it to its usual tightness- not tight enough by any of the prefects or head’s standards. “We’re going to go to Madam Pudifoot’s.”

“You shouldn’t be telling two prefects that you’re basically breaking the rules a bit, but that’s actually a really smart idea,” Sooyoung said, chuckling to herself.

“Miss Jung! At your own table please! It’s normal hours and I’d appreciate it if you’d follow the guidelines!” The Headmistress bellowed in their direction.

Heejin and Sooyoung shot her sympathetic smiles, but they all knew it was within reason that Jinsoul was “in trouble”.

“Remember to  _ ask her _ ,” Sooyoung emphasized.

“Yeah, you’ve got like 4 classes together today,” Heejin said.

Jinsoul was already walking toward her house’s table and just waved over her shoulder at them. She sat down with little grace in front of her younger sister. She wasn’t paying Jinsoul any attention though, as she had her nose in a book.

“Yerim, you don’t have to study at breakfast,” she said.

“I’m not,” was all the response she got from the girl.

“Then what are you reading?” Jinsoul kneeled on her seat to try and peek at the book.

Yerim snatched it up from the table and closed it, setting it beside her. “It’s nothing. Just a recommendation from Chaewon,” she said, before shoving her mouth with food.

Jinsoul smiled slyly, glancing over her shoulder to see Chaewon sitting at the Hufflepuff table. “Is it one of those muggle, romance books she’s always talking about?” she asked when she turned back around a second later.

Yerim flushed and immediately started whining a response. “Maybe. But it’s actually really good and it’s one of her favorites and because she liked it so much I wanted to read it so she let me borrow it so I can talk to her about it. But she doesn’t know I’m reading it I want it to be a surprise because it’s one of her favorite things and she learned all about quidditch for me and that was a really big deal because she  _ hates _ sports, wizarding and muggle, and I just wanted to read her favorite book so that we had more in common,” she rambled quickly.

Jinsoul stared at her in awe. “Wow. You’re worse than me,” she said.

Yerim snorted. “No I’m not. No one can get any worse than you are.”

“Thanks,” Jinsoul said, her voice flat.

They were silent as they ate, a combination of actually wanting time to eat enough food before class, and because the both of them loved to observe other people. Yerim was facing to the right of the room, having a good view of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Jinsoul was facing to the left of the room, giving her the perfect view of the one person that occupies her mind.

Haseul sat with Jungeun and Yeojin at their table, chatting to themselves as they finished up their breakfast. Her tie was arguably looser than Heejin’s was, and her shirt was wrinkled, something Jinsoul could tell even from how far away she was. Yeojin said something, exaggerating with her hands, and Jinsoul could barely pick up on the girl’s laugh. Her own lips turned up at the almost inaudible sound.

“You’re staring again,” she heard Yerim say.

Haseul and the other two stood from the table, grabbing their bags and loose belongings before heading for the door.

Jinsoul quickly drank what was left in her cup before collecting her things as well. “Shut up. Take your nose out of your books and you might notice that Chaewon stares at you just as much,” she said, swinging her leg off the bench to stand up. She left without waiting to see Yerim’s reaction.

She rushed through the dining hall as fast as she could without running in hopes to catch up quickly. She fought through a crowd of students trying to enter the dining hall and looked around for the Slytherin trio. She spotted them heading down the hallway to the right.

“Haseul!” she called out loudly, weaving through to students in her way. She called out to her again when she didn’t get a response, trying to get through a crowd of students just standing in the middle of the hallway. “Haseul- oh could you  _ fucking  _ move please?” she exclaimed. She finally squeezed through the unhelpful crowd and jogged the last few steps.

The trio had since stopped and were waiting for her catch up. “Rough morning?” Jungeun asked, eyeing Jinsoul’s disarray.

Jinsoul was panting lightly from the effort she just gave. She was going to respond to Jungeun when Haseul stepped into her space, lifting a hand to smooth her hair and her robes.

“There. Perfect as always,” Haseul said softly. Jinsoul smiled softly at her, completely forgetting about their other two friends standing next to them.

Yeojin gagged loudly. “Alright well I’m going to class now before you two start doing your usual thing. Jungeun. Walk me to class,” she said with authority.

“No,” was all Jungeun said before walking away from them, heading for her first class of the day.

“Alright, I’ll walk myself then!” Yeojin called after her, getting no response from the retreating girl.

Haseul laughed at her younger sister before turning back to Jinsoul, who hadn’t moved an inch and was still just looking at her. “Walk me to class?” she asked, holding her hand out.

Jinsoul didn’t hesitate to grab it and entwine their fingers. “We have the same class, Seullie,” she said with affection dripping from her words.

“I know,” Haseul said, swinging their arms lightly. “It’s just fun to ask.”

They walked to their Charms class in relative silence, saying hi to people they knew in the hallway. One of Jinsoul’s quidditch teammates came up to ask what time practice was, but other than that, she had Haseul to herself for the walk. Unfortunately they had to separate when they got to class. Ravenclaws were to sit on one side of the room, with the Slytherins across from them. Jinsoul had sat across from Haseul for 6 years now in this classroom, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. They could sit next to each other in their other classes, but in Charms they had accepted the distance between them. Mainly because they used enchanted quills and parchment to talk to each other.

Jinsoul hadn’t even settled in her seat yet when she saw a message from Haseul peeking out from under her books.

_ “Today’s a review day, right?” _

Jinsoul quickly wrote her response.  _ “Yep. I might take a nap :p”  _ She looked up in time to Haseul smile behind her hand at the message.

_ “Keep me company instead?” _ Haseul looked up to meet her eye. Jinsoul swore she stole the breath from her lungs with just that one look.

_ “Ok. 20 questions?” _ It was their go to method during class to keep themselves from dying of boredom. She saw Haseul think for a minute before she was writing again.

_ “Ok I’m ready.” _

_ “Is it an object?”  _ Jinsoul wrote first.

_ “Yes” _

She had only asked one question and she was already out of ideas. She scrambled for one after a minute.  _ “Can you hold it in your hands?” _

_ “Kind of” _

Jinsoul furrowed her brow. “Kind of?” she asked herself quietly.  _ “Is it inanimate?” _

_ “No” _

_ “Is it an animal?” _

_ “No” _

Jinsoul was at a loss.  _ “Is it a mandrake?”  _ She lifted her head at Haseul’s quiet giggling. Haseul shot her a look and a big smile. Jinsoul smiled back, feeling a little confused.

_ “No” _

_ “I have no idea what you’re talking about” _

_ “Just keep trying” _

Jinsoul set her quill down and thought to herself. She picked it back up and wrote another question.  _ “Is it a person?” _

_ “Yes” _

Jinsoul chewed her lip in thought, wondering who it was supposed to be. _ “Do I know them?” _

_ “I hope you do” _

Jinsoul read Haseul’s answer over and over, wondering what it meant.  _ “Are they in our friend group?” _

_ “Yes” _

It narrowed it down, but Jinsoul didn’t have enough questions left to just guess all of their friends.

_ “Are they in one of our Houses?” _

_ “Yes” _

_ “Are they in your House?” _

_ “No” _

Jinsoul thought to herself. The only mutual friend they had in Ravenclaw was Yerim.  _ “Is it Yerim?” _

_ “No” _

Jinsoul furrowed her brow and leaned her head on her hand. Her leg started to shake as she thought, a habit she’s had her entire life. The only person who could put up with studying with her was Haseul because all their other friends get distracted by her moving so much. She glanced up and saw Haseul already looking at her. She shot her a questioning look, only getting a smug shrug in response.

She looked back down at their parchment, seeing their first couple messages had already faded. The little spell made it so they only ever needed the one piece of parchment.

_ “I have no idea,”  _ she wrote.

_ “That’s not a question” _

_ “I’m out of ideas” _

_ “Use that big brain of yours” _

Jinsoul fiddled with her quill. The person was in her house and was friends with both of them.

_ “Is it Mina?” _

_ “No” _

“Who is it?” she angrily whispered to herself, feeling frustrated that she couldn’t figure this out. She re read the answers Haseul had given her. Suddenly she got an idea.

_ “Is it me?” _

Haseul’s answer took a few seconds to come in. She watched as she slowly wrote her answer.  _ “Yes” _

She looked up and saw Haseul looking down at her parchment with red cheeks.

_ “Of all things, you picked me?” _

_ “Why would I pick anything else?” _

Jinsoul swore she felt her heart swell at that. She felt her face redden and she did her best to control her smile.  _ “Idk. I know you have to think of other things.” _

_ “Not as much as you, though” _

Jinsoul froze at Haseul’s response. She didn’t have the bravery to look up at the girl, too afraid of herself. Haseul just admitted to thinking about her all the time and she wasn’t sure how she was still breathing at that point. Before she could attempt to write her own response, their Professor spoke up.

“Alright class, remember the quiz you all have tomorrow. I hope this review session was helpful for you all. Class dismissed.”

Jinsoul packed her things up slowly, purposely being one of the last students on her side of the room to leave. She exited the room and immediately turned to walk to her next class, hands wrapped tight around her bag strap.

“Jinsoul!” she heard Haseul say. She stopped quickly but didn’t turn to face her. “Were you just going to walk off without me?” Jinsoul didn’t say anything back to her, instead just letting Haseul slip her hand into hers and pull her along.

Realistically, she knew that there was a chance that Haseul liked her back. She wasn’t blind to the signs, she was just nervous of ruining their friendship. So hearing Haseul bluntly confess something like she just did had Jinsoul’s mind running wild with a million  _ what if’s _ . 

Haseul guided them out of the tower and down through the castle, approaching the courtyard that led to the bridge to take them to the outer grounds of the castle. Jinsoul finally spoke the second they were outside. “So you think about me all the time?” She was surprised at how confident she sounded. They passed the path leading to the stadium and headed for the small hut near the edge of the forest. Both of them wanted to care for magical creatures after Hogwarts. 

Haseul blushed immediately and stuttered out an answer. “Not  _ all  _ the time, dear god. Just- you know,” she said shrugging. “Sometimes, I guess.” Her face was flaming and her grip on Jinsoul’s hand had loosened.

Jinsoul laughed softly at her. “You’re cute,” she said. “Now come on, we’re gonna be late.” She tugged on Haseul’s hand and sped up, not wanting to be late to her favorite class of the day.

Care of Magical Creatures passed quickly. They were learning about different dragon breeds and how to identify eggs from different breeds. After class was over, Jinsoul and Haseul had to split ways for their only class they had separately. Jinsoul went to her Apparition class, while Haseul went to her Arithmancy class. They met back up for their Transfiguration class.

Jinsoul hated the class and considered it to be too hard. Haseul loved it, but only because she was free to turn into her Animagus inside the confines of the classroom. She turned into a little white bird and would hop around near Jinsoul. Sometimes she would sit on her shoulder and fall asleep.

After that they had to split up for lunch. They had four classes before lunch, so they always arrived toward the end of the meal time, around late afternoon. They always walked together but would sit at their own tables for the meal. Jinsoul sat with Mina and Yoohyeon as they talked about their weekend plans.

“Are you two going to Hogsmeade?” Jinsoul asked in between bites.

Yoohyeon nodded. “Gahyeon wants to go on a date to Madam Pudifoot’s. Me and Dami were going to sneak into the shrieking shack, but Minji found out and she yelled at us, so we’re not going to make stupid decisions this weekend.”

Jinsoul and Mina chuckeled at their friend. “I might go but I haven’t decided yet. There’s not much to do by yourself.” Mina’s girlfriend had graduated 2 years ago. They were still dating, but it left Mina alone most of the time during moments they used to go on dates.

“You aren’t going to go with your friends?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I might just stay in and have a relaxing weekend to myself. I need peace and quiet sometimes,” she admitted.

Lunch passed quickly after that and soon Jinsoul was making her way out of the dining hall and toward the dungeons for Potions. It was no use trying to find Haseul in the chaos of thousands of students trying to leave after eating lunch so they always walked separately.

Haseul had made it to the classroom before her and was waiting at their usual table. She dropped her bag on the table and sat heavily, leaning her head on Haseul’s shoulder.

“Was lunch that bad?” Haseul asked her, teasing tone in her voice.

“No, I just missed you,” Jinsoul found herself admitting with no hesitation.

“Oh,” she heard Haseul say. “I missed you too.” Jinsoul felt Haseul rest her head against her own.

“What are we doing today?” Jinsoul asked, gently turning her head to rest more comfortably.

“We’re learning about the ingredients for amortentia. We’re making it at the end of next week,” Haseul said.

“What do you think you’re going to smell?” Jinsoul asked, picking her head off of Haseul’s shoulder.

Haseul shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. Hopefully it’s anything but sweaty quidditch uniforms,” she said, laughing.

“Hey!” Jinsoul exclaimed, obviously offended. “We don’t smell that bad after a match.”

“Because you’re used to it. But being near you after you just played a match is the worst,” Haseul said. Jinsoul lightly shoved her shoulder as they both laughed.

Their professor took the stand at that moment, interrupting them. “Haseul. Jinsoul. I will separate you two again if I have to.”

Haseul slouched in her seat a little, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hey, class hadn’t started yet.”

“And now it has. So please, spare your classmates and I from listening to you two exchange loving secrets.” Both girls flushed a deep red at the jab from their professor. “Alright please open your books to page 478. Saerom, please read the list of ingredients for amortentia.”

The rest of the class consisted of learning the ingredients that went into the potion and where to find them. Most of them could be found in general stores or flower shops. The hardest ingredient to find is a Moonstone, but the school has a stock of them for the students to use in class. In the coming days they would learn how the ingredients react with each other, how to prepare them beforehand, and eventually, how to make the potion themselves.

“That’s all for today, but take the rest of the time to review with your seat partner. You’ll have a quiz before the weekend on the ingredients and where to find them.” Their professor stepped down from her podium and the class filled with low talking as the students focused on their task.

Jinsoul leaned her right elbow on the table, resting her head in her head as she faced Haseul. “This shouldn’t be too hard. You can find most of this stuff at a store. And the answer for where to find Moonstone is  _ “it’s hard to find and you might need to call in a few favors” _ .”

Haseul leaned in toward Jinsoul, leaning on her left arm. She had turned in her chair to face Jinsoul easier. Her right leg was extended under Jinsoul’s stool and her left was resting on the crossbar of her own stool. “The ingredients are also really obvious. Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, refined peppermint oil, pearl shells, and moonstone. The only hard part is how long it takes to make it, and how easy it is to mess it up.”

“Then don’t mess it up,” Jinsoul said.

Haseul smiled. “Hey,” she dragged out, faking offense. “You’re the one that blew both of our eyebrows off in second year.”

“Will you ever let that go?” Jinsoul asked, finally realizing just how close they were.

“Nope,” Haseul said, popping the end of the word.

Somehow they had shifted without realizing, as their legs are now flush against each other. Haseul barely reached out with her free hand to brush against Jinsoul’s own fingers. They softly played with each other’s hands for a second, just looking at the other. Their moment was soon interrupted.

“Tomorrow will be very similar to today so make sure to bring your books and be ready to learn about how the ingredients are going to react with each other. Class is dismissed.”

The students began filing out of the room quickly. Haseul and Jinsoul were some of the last to leave. They walked a few steps away from the classroom before stopping near a statue, out of the way. They always stopped here to figure out what they were going to do next. Their classes were over for the day, but it wasn’t yet dinner time, so they had plenty of free time on their hands. They stood silently for a moment before they both spoke up.

“So what do you want to-”

“There’s something I want to-”

They both laughed softly at themselves. “You go first,” Haseul said.

“No, what were you going to say?” Jinsoul said quickly. The confidence she had built up to finally ask Haseul had completely disappeared.

“What do you want to do until dinner?” Haseul asked, reaching for Jinsoul’s hand. “And please don’t say study or go to the library. We did that yesterday,” added quickly before Jinsoul could give an answer.

“You want to go to the lake?” Jinsoul asked, swinging their hands gently.

Haseul smiled and tugged her toward the front doors of the castle, silently leading the way. They walked slowly, taking their time and chatting about their classes.

Jinsoul had a question on her mind, she had been holding on to it since the beginning of their Potions class. “What do you want your Amortentia to smell like?”

“You already asked me that,” Haseul said with amusement in her voice.

“No I didn’t. I asked you what you  _ thought _ it would smell like. Now I’m asking what you  _ want _ it to smell like,” Jinsoul clarified.

“Oh,” Haseul said, obviously taken aback. She thought for a minute before answering. “The heat from a dragon’s breath.” That answer didn’t surprise Jinsoul at all. Haseul loved dragons above any other magical creature. “The smell of a wand shop, with all the different woods.” Again, not surprising. Haseul was a pure-blood, but she didn’t fall in love with the idea of magic until she got her first wand. “And whatever you smell like. I’ve never been able to put a name to it.” That answer shocked Jinsoul so much she tripped over her own feet.

“What?” she asked, eyes bugging out.

“What?” Haseul repeated.

“You want your love potion to smell like me?” Jinsoul asked carefully.

“Of course I do,” Haseul said, her cheeks reddening slightly. “I thought at this point it was obvious.” She turned and kept walking on the path.

“That  _ what _ was obvious?” Jinsoul called after her. Haseul just kept walking.

They got to the lake a few minutes later and quickly dropped their stuff by a tree. They both toed their shoes and socks off before rolling their pants up and wading in the water. Haseul skipped a few rocks while Jinsoul watched a few small fish swim around in the water near her feet.

“You need to come to the common room again soon. Sometimes a whole school of fish will come by the glass and just swim there for hours. And they’re blue too, so you would really like them,” Haseul said, throwing a rock after she was done talking. “Maybe this weekend sometime?”

Jinsoul hesitated to answer. “Uh, yeah. Are you not going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” she asked.

Haseul shrugged and tossed another rock. “I don’t know. I thought I might go with the girls, but they’re all going on dates. Hyunjin’s free, but she only goes to Hogsmeade with Heejin, who’s already going with Hyejoo.”

Jinsoul barely heard her explanation. “Do you want to go with me?” she said, almost too quickly.

Haseul glanced at her. “Sure,” she said, bending down to find more rocks to skip.

Jinsoul’s shoulder dropped. “No, I mean-” she turned to face Haseul. Haseul stopped her motions and stood, facing her as well. “Do you want to go  _ with  _ me? Like as my date?” Jinsoul asked, her face burning.

Haseul was quiet for a short moment before finally speaking up. “Did you just ask me on a date?”

Jinsoul swallowed the lump in her throat before choking out, “Yes.”

Haseul’s smile almost split her face. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“You would?” Jinsoul asked, mirroring Haseul’s smile.

Haseul nodded. “Of course.”

“Ok. I didn’t really plan much for after this part. We can do whatever in Hogsmeade, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well you like tea so we can go to Madam Pudifoot’s,” Haseul said, taking a step closer to Jinsoul.

“And you like Butterbeer so we can go to the Hog’s Head too.” Jinsoul took her own step forward.

“We can go to the music shop as well?” Haseul asked, taking another step.

“We can do whatever you want,” Jinsoul said quietly, taking the last step to put her in Haseul’s space. She was itching to reach out and grab her, but she wanted to make sure Haseul was ok with it. “And,” she dragged out, reaching for Haseul’s hand to pull her closer to her. “I know we’re doing this backwards, and we haven’t even had our date yet, but I really want to kiss you.”

Haseul smiled widely. “At this point we don’t even need a date. We’ve been acting like a couple for years now.”

Jinsoul laughed at that. “I know. Sooyoung has told me enough times already. But I still want to take on a date for the purpose of it  _ being  _ a date.”

Haseul took a moment to just look at Jinsoul, pulling her head back slightly to get a better look. “You also didn’t have to ask me. You could have just done it.” Jinsoul knew she wasn’t talking about the date.

Jinsoul shrugged one shoulder. “Consent is sexy.”

“Is it?” Haseul said through her laughter. “Well you definitely have my consent.”

“Shut up,” Jinsoul mumbled before lifting her free hand to place on Haseul’s jaw, pulling her in for a kiss.

It was chaste and fairly quick, but they pulled away slowly. Their eyes fluttered open for a second before they were reconnecting their lips for a deeper kiss. Jinsoul pulled her hand away from Haseul’s to wrap about her waist, pulling her flush against her. Her other hand moved to the side of her head, running her fingers through her hair as she did. Haseul’s hand grasped at her waist, bunching up Jinsoul’s shirt and disturbing her otherwise perfect uniform. Her other hand went around Jinsoul’s shoulder, keeping her close.

Their kiss got deeper the longer it went on, years of pent up mutual attraction bubbling to the surface and bursting out. They only pulled away for air before continuing their small make out session. They didn’t know how long they were standing there holding each other before they heard a yell that separated them.

“It’s about damn time!” they heard Sooyoung yell at them.

They pulled away from each other, but kept their arms around each other. They turned and saw most of their friends standing there. “Go away!” Haseul yelled at them.

“Don’t mind us. We’re not the ones making out in public for anyone to walk up and see,” Hyunjin said, arm slung around Heejin’s shoulders.

“Did you finally ask her?” Heejin called.

Jinsoul sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I asked her.”

“Triple date!” Jiwoo yelled excitedly to them.

“No,” Haseul and Jinsoul said pointedly.

Jiwoo’s shoulder fell immediately and her mood dropped. “Aw, ok.”

“Maybe another time,” Haseul quickly recovered.

“Why are you guys here?” Jinsoul asked them, tightening her hold on Haseul for no reason other than wanting her closer.

“It’s almost dinner time and we couldn’t find you guys anywhere so we figured you were here,” Sooyoung said. “So if you guys could keep your lips off each other for an hour, we’re going to go eat.”

“Please don’t start making out again as soon as we walk away,” Vivi said to them.

Haseul laughed and grabbed the knot of Jinsoul’s tie, tugging her down for another kiss. Jinsoul whimpered, but quickly recovered and sank into the feeling.

“What did I just say Jo Haseul? Wrap it up so we can go eat!” Vivi shouted at them.

The pair broke apart, unable to continue the kiss from their smiles. Jinsoul pressed a series of kisses to Haseul’s face anywhere she could reach.

“Come on. We better go with them,” Haseul whispered to her.

Jinsoul pressed a final kiss to her lips and hummed before leaning back. “Can’t have them starving now, can we?”

Haseul chuckled and led her by her hand out of the water to their belongings. They opted to not put their socks and shoes back on just yet, not wanting to get them wet. They carried them back with them as they trailed after their friends, hands clasped between them.


End file.
